Save His Life
by LoveDria
Summary: A Drabble where Caroline pleads to Klaus to save Tyler's life. But will he? AU One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Save His Life**

**A Drabble in which Caroline pleads to Klaus to save Tyler's life. But will he?**

**Please note: Post 3x04, Tyler is still a werewolf. I changed the events a bit, you're in my world now, lovelies!;) I don't own anything. All credit in this story goes to The Vampire Diaries and Julie Plec. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_I can feel the darkness coming_

_And I'm afraid of myself_

_Call my name and I'll come running_

_'Cause I just need some help_

_**- Help by Hurts -**_

* * *

Klaus stood in front of the fireplace in his parlour, nursing a drink. After pondering about an hour when his dear sister Bekah will finally forgive him for keeping her daggered since the 20s he heard commotion in the foyer. Annoyed about this interruption he opened the doors to find one of his hybrids - what was his name again? - holding a young fair-haired vampire in his grasp who was trying desperately but without success to break free.

Bewildered and curious at the scene he saw a pale young man on the ground who looked like he was on the brink of death. Due to his senses and the boy's heart which pumped erratically in his chest, he could detect a clear smell - werewolf.

Not quite understanding what was really going on, he saw upon greater survey of the room another of his hybrids in a corner, his neck snapped.

More annoyed than truly angry at comprehending the scenario which must have taken place, he addressed the ones responsible for this action.

"What's going on?" He asked gravelly, though he could imagine what must have happened. Crossing his arms, he looked pointedly at the baby vampire and his hybrid.

That stopped the flailing of the girl and the grip on her was loosening. Though that didn't stop her from raising her chin defiantly and looking him stubbornly in the eyes.

"I came here to ask for your help. Although the minions of yours didn't let me pass and gave me no other choice taking matters in my own hands when they manhandled me like an animal!" She stated confidently but indignantly.

Normally when someone dared to talk to him like that this person would have already some broken bones before he or she could continue the sentence, but all it did was bring a smile on his face, amusing and stunning him how fearless and bold she appeared.

He uncrossed his arms and walked slowly forward, going around the boy who was in a foetal position on the ground to look her more closely in the eyes.

"Leave us." Klaus commanded to his minion, like this girl eloquently put it, without leaving her out of his sight.

After seeing the relieved smile on the blonde's face he knew she appreciated his gesture.

When they were finally left alone he saw that she was actually a beautiful vampire with such expressive blue eyes he briefly forgot to breathe. Funny that he didn't even need to breathe. Being speechless and not wanting to seem weak in front of this blonde he took one step back.

Immediately she breathed a sigh of relief after holding her breath for so long.

"What can I do for you, love?" Klaus asked casually, holding a relaxed stance.

"I - I need your help." She stammered quietly, looking up from her eye lashes pleadingly.

Pleased to see her flustered, he licked his lips, smiled and remarked, "You already said that, sweetheart."

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Caroline." She said hoarsely and licked her dry lips, which left him distracted for a few seconds.

"Caroline…" He drawled, testing her name on his tongue, making her gulp. Upon seeing this he chuckled, but continued. "So, what do you need my help for, love?"

After pulling herself together she took one confident step towards him to say, "You need to save Tyler."

Now utterly confused he asked, "Uh, who's Tyler?"

She took a step back again to point at the boy at her feet who he already forgotten was even there in the first place. "This is Tyler."

Wondering what he must mean to her he declined on principle. "Now, why would I do that?" He turned around to face the wall, instead of seeing the look of pure worry on her face.

"Because he's dying. He's been poisoned by a werewolf hunter who is in town … so if you don't save him he'll die." He turned back around when he heard the crack in her voice, indicating she was close to tears. She was holding her arms, trying to show a strong face, though he could see past the façade. She was desperate.

She took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't know me and you don't know him, but I'm begging for your help. I've heard stories about you. You're the most feared Hybrid who ever existed. Family means everything to you. Well, all I've got are my friends and Tyler… he is my friend. So please, Klaus, save his life." Caroline pleaded quietly.

When he was so close to her that he could see the freckles on her cheeks and feel his breath mingle with his, did Klaus notice that he moved unconsciously to Caroline.

"I have no reason to help him, Caroline." He said quietly, as if not to disturb the moment between them.

"I know." The vampire said meekly.

"Then what are you still doing here?" He asked harshly, turning around to leave altogether to avoid appearing vulnerable and took deep breaths to calm himself.

As he was about to reach the doors to his study he heard her quietly say, "'Cause I know what you want."

And made him stop. He gulped and asked without turning around. "And what would that be?"

He could hear her take several steps towards him. "Loyalty."

That made him turn hesitantly around to ask uncertainly, "How come?"

"You crave for allegiance. Acceptance. Someone who stands by your side unconditionally. God, look around you!" She smiled, shaking her head, making her locks bounce.

This made him in turn smile sadly. She began to walk to him.

"You've got hybrids flaunting around this town that I can even smell them miles away! So, I beg you to save Tyler."

"Tell me your real reason. Why? Why should I save his life? … What does he mean to you?" Somehow it was hard to get these words out.

After sometime she finally admitted, "Because that's how I am. I fix things, help people. Because I want him to live. Because I couldn't bear it if he died." The first tear fell, rendering him speechless and not knowing what to do. "Because he's my friend. Because I was there the first time he turned into a werewolf."

And here came the second shock, but making him also angry at this mutt Tyler for bringing Caroline in danger. His anger must have shone on his face because this mysterious girl in front of him put her hand on his arm, paralizing him completely, shooting energy straight through his body.

She spoke with a calm voice, "It's all right." She seemed to compose herself. "Please." Caroline looked up with a pleading look.

He was, to put it mildly, intrigued by her. Just looking into her sea-blue eyes made him indulge her.

Klaus couldn't seem to understand how a perfect stranger, a beautiful nonetheless, made him want to help her. Even if this werewolf would be saved in the process.

So be it.

* * *

Caroline knew it was reckless coming here and hoping the big bad Hybrid would save Tyler out of the goodness of his heart. Sure! Damon already kind of implied that he may not have a heart in the first place. But she was Caroline Forbes. She was staying optimistic, okay?!

And like it's said: Hope dies last.

As she waited with bated breath, she saw how Klaus walked with determined steps until he stood right in front her. They were now only separated by a hair's breadth, that she could feel his cool breath on her skin.

As she looked up, she saw him watching her with an odd look, focusing hardly on her. Like she was a puzzle to him that needed to be solved.

"Alright."

Wait, what?!

"Come again?"

With one last look, he walked with brisk strides to Tyler's crouched form.

Feeling guilty that her childhood friend slipped her mind, she regrouped as the Hybrid dragged him by his collar with ease. Seeing him grunt in pain and the sick, grey color of his skin made her on the one hand anxious, but a greater part of her was certain that Klaus would save him.

As he tore up his skin, letting his blood drip into Tyler's mouth, he looked her in the eye. Revealing a meaningful look. "When I save his life, it won't be him being in my debt, it will be you."

And with these words he snapped his neck.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review or leave a message.**

**I apologize for the recent technical problems when I deleted this chapter accidentally. Now here it is, guys.**


	2. Sneak Peek

**Hello, dear readers.**

**I'm grateful to everyone reviewing and favoriting my first story. Thanks to all of you!**

**Here's a sneak peek to keep everyone of you in the loop.**

"He didn't mention that his best friend was a spitfire."

"Hey! Stefan would never say that." She felt self-assured until the stranger pulled up his eyebrows, casting the silent question 'Are you sure?'.

"Okay, fine. But tell me one good reason I should tell you my name." She breathed in, pulling her shoulders up and knew whichever answer came from him would decide if she was taking a step forward two steps back.

"Why not?"

He said it like the most natural thing in the world. And still it sounded like the scariest at the same time.

"I dare you."

That bastard. He was toying with her. She never stepped back from a dare. But why did it feel like more than a dare? Looking once again in his eyes she saw something else. To take a chance. Damn the consequences.


End file.
